


old-fashioned lover

by lyllytas



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Dating, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, They love each other, one sided dating, so much yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyllytas/pseuds/lyllytas
Summary: After the End, Aziraphale has a realization and tries to break through the walls Crowley has built up around himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lolo, who listens to me babble about fic all day and is the best cheerleader ever. xoxo  
I know this is short, but I'm trying to get onboard this whole posting thing, instead of sitting on works until they're /perfect/ and never actually posting anything.

After they averted the Apocalypse, it hits Aziraphale. Things are too normal. Crowley makes no mention of the things they both said, and brushes off any apologies he's offered.Crowley is protecting himself, Aziraphale realizes. He's dismissed the demon one too many times- after being so thoroughly and completely shot down and abandoned, Crowley will never be vulnerable or put himself on the line again.

If Aziraphale wants anything to happen between them, he's going to have to do it himself. He will need to reach out.

So he does. He makes himself catch up, because Crowley has been doing all the work till now. He gets on board this train only to realize just how _bad_ Crowley is at being on the receiving side of affection.

No one has been soft to him in a very long time. That thought does hurt. It breaks his heart to come to terms with the fact that he himself had been the latest in a long line of people who had hurt Crowley. Yet the demon always has a quick line or quip that he uses to distance himself from these emotions. And Aziraphale doesn't want him to distance himself from _this_. Not now that the angel is finally ready to reciprocate.

Aziraphale still tries to give his friend space even though as of late they spend far more time together; after all, they so rarely saw each other over the last 6,000 years. At least that was true until this whole business with the Anti-Christ started.

But now they're on their own. No clandestine meetings or Blessings/Demonic Deeds to bring them together. Logically, there's no reason for them to run in the same circles - unless they truly enjoy each other's company. Aziraphale knows this but Crowley freezes up or redirects him anytime he tries to say things outright. So Aziraphale decides he'll have to show the demon instead. Aziraphale eases him into it, this whole feeling business.

At least that's his clever plan. He doesn't bother to tell Crowley any of it. No, Aziraphale had never even got to finish the conversation he had started with Crowley about how "_no, dear, I didn't actually mean what I said_," and "_I'm sorry you thought you lost me,_" and he made it to "_I'm on our side too_." Before Crowley panicked and froze up on him.

So while they never quite got around to discussing what they were, if you were to ask the demon, he would say one day the world was on fire, the next Aziraphale was being all nice and weird. Aziraphale would rather prefer to think he was being smooth and charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know I already wrote one smoopy AU with lots of one sided courting, but that was from Crowley side, and had a LOT of occult and magic stuff. And while that is my absolute favorite fic, this is an excuse to see what could happen after the show ends


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is 3x longer than the first one, I'll be consistent one day.*  
*I won't

Aziraphale thinks he is so being tremendously clever each time he takes Crowley out and actually manages to say or do something even that is even vaguely nice or romantic without Crowley visibly falling to bits. Crowley is starting to unwind more and more as time goes on. Maybe one day he won't panic at all at affection.

It's not heaven or hell watching that makes Crowley so bashful, because they aren't much of a problem anymore. His dear is just hopeless at this – with good reason. He knows Crowley wouldn't have had much reason to experience kindness or indulge in sweetness before. it's really extremely fun - spoiling his dear boy and watching him slowly open up.

Aziraphale loves thinking and coming up the kinds of dates that Crowley will enjoy. The demon would have a full on meltdown if Aziraphale tried to court him in the ways that _he _would prefer - like picnics, candlelight dinners and romance. So instead he forces himself to think differently and be creative. He's been alive for a very long time, and he's read lots and lots on this subject. He loves _love._

What Aziraphale doesn't love is technology. He doesn't _understand_ it. He supposes he could if he really wanted to, but it all moves so fast - in a couple of years it's all obsolete. He's been on this earth for 6,000 years and the rise of the tech empire feels like seconds in comparison to all that time.

Anyways, heaven is always on the cutting edge of things and he much prefers to remain 'stuffy and old fashioned.' His demon, however, absolutely r_evels_ in technology. He loves it; always having the latest thing, except cars, he's so sentimental about random things the angel can't even begin to comprehend. The car is a death trap, but it makes Crowley genuinely happy.

Crowley would absolutely _adore_ the science museum, but maybe perhaps they'll work up to that. Aziraphale would be so lost the entire time, he'd utterly _hate_ it. Instead he takes Crowley to Museum of London which boasts it's Modern Exhibit, but also has plenty of art and other things so he won't feel too out of place.

Aziraphale drags him to the museum, saying there are some art pieces Crowley will enjoy. Museums are a safe place to start. They've done museums and art galleries before. Crowley humors him. He does like looking at art.

Aziraphale enjoys the museum; even if he isn't totally fond of every exhibit. Museums always make him feel nostalgic for the past. All the events and things he remembers come floating back. And the _clothes_ ! He misses the ruffles and frills of the past so dreadfully. He _wishes_ they'd come back into fashion. Crowley had looked absolutely sublime in tights and the heels men wore in the seventeenth century. His calves were truly _wicked._ Crowley had made an absolute mess of so many things, but he always looked _ravishing _while doing it.

Soon after the museum came wandering around East London Tech City and popping in to any store that catches Crowley's eye. He lets Crowley giddily explain the function of each of these little devices. He still doesn't quite grasp many things Crowley shows him, but the demon looks _delighted_ to teach him, so it's all worth it.

Although Crowley tries to convince him to get something called an E-reader that he is absolutely scandalized about. He _likes_ the feeling of pages and the hefty weight of a book. No cheaply made piece of plastic will ever bring him the happiness that a crumbling old first edition does.

However much he enjoys taking Crowley out, to save his own sanity - for every '_date_' that takes Aziraphale too far out of his comfort zone, he does something to help get himself back on even ground. Stuff that might test the edges of Crowley's comfort zone.

They do things like visit an art galleries, go the opera, or wander around the Botanical Gardens for hours. Crowley probably doesn't enjoy these things as much as the angel does, but he doesn't show it.*

*The demon enjoys himself So Very Much, but he just has a reputation to maintain.

Aziraphale takes him along clothes shopping. He tells Crowley he really needs to update his wardrobe, and won't the demon be so kind as to show him what's in style these days? Aziraphale takes a little bit of pride in the fact that he was able to throw the K word around without Crowley reacting.

At the shop he puts on things he knows he'll never wear, and a few that he _might._ Crowley's hands burn through the fabric of whatever he's adjusting as he goes into far more detail than he really cares for about the proper way to wear and care for each garment. Still, he hangs on to every word, enraptured.

Afterward they have lunch (<strike>_Italian_</strike>) as always, or at least Aziraphale has lunch. Crowley just has a pot of coffee. He drinks it black with tons of sugar, each cup gets at least 6 cubes of sugar. Wasn't Aziraphale supposed to be the one with the sweet tooth? The demon looks super happy and relaxed as he stirs his cup and watches Aziraphale eat.

Aziraphale is pleased that his ideas have been so well received by Crowley. It's all so splendid! He thinks he's been doing a superb job of this whole 'easing Crowley into romance' thing that he's been trying to do.

Of course, he does wish that he hadn't made it so hard on himself. Why had he _ever_ put Heaven before Crowley? Oh, he'd been terribly _stupid._ Crowley is magnificent, and he could have lost him.

Well, hopefully he hasn't.

He would love to hold hands though, alas, they'll get there. For now he just has to be content with working endearments into the conversation occasionally and remember to try not to come on too strong so he doesn't scare his dearest away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale, Crowley would absolutely love watching you eat crackers. You don't have to try so hard dear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's ptv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How at this point, I've come up with so many terrible apocalypse puns, my spellcheck hates me. and they keep getting more ridiculous.

Life here on Earth after the Avertedalypse is... well it's something. He expects a certain amount of drama after everything. He doesn't expect Aziraphale to be so _peculiar._ The angel has gotten so _cordial. _Well he's always been cordial, but now he's even more so.

Aziraphale is always at his side or inviting him places. Never wanting to be too far for too long. It is swell to get to see the angel more often - and more freely. No more meetings in secluded forgotten places or hiding in crowds. Now they meet up for breakfast crepes in the park or just hang out in the bookstore.

It's too much to think that perhaps Aziraphale understands everything Crowley had been trying to offer back when everything was falling apart. It's enough for him now that Aziraphale is on 'their side'. Aziraphale is simply trying finally be a good friend – the kind he couldn't be before.

He's spending more time with him now that no one is looking over their shoulders and expecting them to do things to fill a quota. He shows an interest in the things Crowley likes. He brings Crowley nifty little trinkets and takes him out to open his eyes to the sides of London that an angel might be more familiar with.

So yeah, Aziraphale is brilliant. They spend so much time now enjoying in the human experience. It's bloomin' spectacular. Aziraphale is so expressive, cheery, and downright bouncy. He does everything with so much feeling and his eyes are so mesmerizing.

And he's extremely tactile with everyone, the demon included. He's always touching or hugging so casually. He's almost jealous of how free the angel is, but he's being so _Friendly _ and _ Caring _towards him. Crowley is just bathed in the glory that Aziraphale radiates. It's fantastic. 

Aziraphale even acquires a few records of soul music that they listen to for hours in the back room of the bookshop while drinking their way through several absolutely delightful bottles of port. He's fairly sure that Aziraphale got the Port specifically for him as he knows the angel prefers Cabernet Sauvignon. Someone's been paying attention to his fondness for sweets.

Oh, and Aziraphale manages to coax him into a clumsy slow dace. Angels don't dance, normally. Demons do. Aziraphale is doing this for him. It's more drunken swaying than anything, but when he closes his eyes he smells Aziraphale, and hears Al Green crooning in his ears. It _hurts _how much he still wants this when Aziraphale has made it clear that it's not to be.

He breaks away from Aziraphale when the record stops and sinks down in the chair, head spinning from the wine and the intoxicating musk of Aziraphale. He needs to be sober or else he'll start to cry.

He doesn't want that. Aziraphale _wants_ to be his friend now. And the angel is _trying _extremely hard to be nice to him, like he thinks Crowley is still upset at him over what happened during the Apocalypse.

He wants to take Aziraphale's head in his hands and tell him that he could never be angry with him. Upset and frustrated, sure, but not angry. He had known deep down in his heart Aziraphale truly believed that heaven would be just and reasonable. He can't fault him for trying to do good. For having faith.

“More port?” Aziraphale cuts into his thoughts

“Nah, I think I'm gonna sober up.” Crowley closes his eyes.

“Just as well.” Aziraphale looks at the smattering of empty bottles around them. “It's late. I suppose I should sober up too.”

The two of them focus on returning to normal. Aziraphale wanders around the room picking up bottles of port and wine glasses. Crowley doesn't move from the chair he's draped himself across. He swings his legs over one armrest and curls up in the chair, his nose hiding in the crevice between the seat and the backrest as he gets comfortable.

Spines don't work like quite like this, but the demon never cares. He contorts himself into truly bizarre combinations sometimes to try and get a reaction out of Aziraphale. The rise of Yoga had given him so many splendid ideas and got such amusing reactions out people.

Aziraphale comes back from putting all the bottles away and isn't surprised to see Crowley asleep in his chair. The demon sometimes likes to sleep over here whenever he's feeling needy but doesn't want to admit that he doesn't want to be alone. Aziraphale places a thick, miracled blanket over Crowley's sleeping form. He runs a hand through Crowley's short hair, careful not to wake him. Eventually he pulls his hand back. “Good night, my dear boy.” He says quietly, fondly.

He sits down in the other chair and reads until Crowley wakes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale x Crowley is my life now, Thank you for reading my rambling!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley puts some pieces together

Aziraphale directs him to drive to Greenwich one afternoon. The drive from the bookshop would take a normal person at least 40 minutes. He makes it in 25, if only because he slows down a mite when Aziraphale looks like he's about to have a panic attack. Teasing Aziraphale makes him happy though.

“So Greenwich eh? What's here?”

“You'll see.”

“Oh how mysterious.” Crowley says dryly. “Is this going to be a turn by turn direction thing? I'll figure it out eventually.”

Crowley does. “The observatory, huh?”

“There's something there I want to show you.”

Crowley pulls into the carpark and finds a decent spot to park in.

“I rather think you'll enjoy this. Come along dear.” Aziraphale says as he steps out of the car.

Crowley ambles after him. Aziraphale buys their tickets and they meander through the exhibits. Aziraphale seems slightly tense the whole time, though for the life of him, Crowley cannot figure out why.

Crowley's eyes dance between the glossy pictures of nebula on the wall of the gallery. “Space,” He trails Aziraphale into the room. “S'not exactly your thing, not that I'm complaining.”

“I thought it might be _your_ thing.”

“Oh.”

“This way.”

Aziraphale guides him into a room covered pictures of nebulae.

He has to take a moment to remember to breath. The colors are stunning.

“Oh, that's fabulous.” Crowley pauses in front of a large shot of the Carina Nebula

“Well, it's no Alpha Centauri, I thought it was rather splendid. Come, dear, look at the Eta Carinae.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in and doesn't move “Alpha...” He pauses, all the strangeness resolving in his head to make sense and he realizes that Aziraphale has been so weird.

“Oh,” Crowley utters to himself. “We're dating.” They've been going on dates. Lots of them. Dates that no one had bothered to tell him, at least he's fairly sure, that no one informed him of the fact that these were actual dates and not just some new form of the arrangement.

Aziraphale stops to look over his shoulder, "What's that dear? You'll have to speak up.”

Crowley stares at him, mouth agape. “I... you...?” His hand comes up to his mouth rather unbidden as he stares around.

“Oh!” Aziraphale steps closer. “I was wondering when you'd figure it out.”

“We're dating! Have been for months.”

“Yes.”

"Yes? I would have liked to be informed!" Crowley says sharply. “When did this all start?”

"Well, after the Apocalypse that didn't happen,” Aziraphale twists his hands, “and you would have stopped me if you knew what I was doing!"

"Might not have!" He pauses taking in Aziraphale's look of disbelief. "Okay, I would have, but that's not the point!"

"The point?"

"The point is sex! We could have been having quite a bit, that's the point!"

"You're uncomfortable with emotions but you want a bit of horizontal refreshment?!" Aziraphale throws his hands up.

"Well it's just shagging. Blowjobs, snogging, the full Monty, whatever's your flavor.” Crowley shrugs. “Demons are a lot better at it than being all mushy and sentimental!" If they are dating he should be allowed to at least hold Aziraphale's hand? Or maybe make out, get it on? Shag all over his flat and London.

"Well maybe I don't fancy a bit of quick buggering.” Aziraphale huffs back. “I would prefer for my feeling to be involved."

“So you thought the best way to get there was to gloss over it all?” Crowley flits his hands around while he talks. “Blindside me with” he makes quotes with his fingers “Oh hey, we've been together for months, let me take you out on increasingly obvious dates and let you put the pieces together yourself. Because there's quite a bit of feeling tied up in Alpha Centauri so maybe he'll catch on.”

“Well I that was sort of the plan! You make it sound worse though! I thought this was a better course of action than to just keep ignoring it or trivializing it.”

“And what about all the times I tried myself in the past?” Crowley throws up his arms in frustration.

“Well, it took me a long time to get myself sorted out, but I realized that the end had happened, and if I didn't get things in order soon, we'd never get anywhere.” Aziraphale shoots him a look.

Crowley clenches his hands. “We're going to talk about this.” He huffes. “After the film.”

“Film?”

Crowley points to a sign behind him.

“We're watching that. If you're going to drag me out on dates, then we're “Traveling the Galaxy”. Crowley says as if he's expecting another fight.

“Yes. Of course.” Aziraphale says, placating. “I did choose this place because I thought you would like it, after all. I'll happily do whatever you want.”

Crowley follows the signs to planetarium, pulling two tickets out of thin air. Aziraphale follows behind him.Crowley walks a too fast for conversation, and surprisingly, they manage to get to the planetarium minutes before the next show starts.

Crowley stews and doesn't say anything.

Aziraphale starts to worry that this might not have been the smartest course of action for him to take, but once the light goes down, Crowley goes from grumpy to grabbing onto Aziraphale's knee out of excitement.

_Oh _ to see the stars he had once played around in. He could cry. He'd fallen, and if it wasn't for how clever humans were getting, he'd never have been allowed this sight again. It's wonderful, and not nearly long enough. When the lights go up, he has to blink his eyes a couple times to remind himself that he's here on Earth.

Aziraphale waits for Crowley. The crowed trickles past them, and eventually it's just the two of them alone in the room.

“I've thought it over.”

_“Oh,_ have you? And what have you decided?”

“No more of this sneaking around and treating me like I'm fragile.”

“I wasn't treating you like you're fragile. I was just trying to be subtle about it.”

Crowley grabs his hand and laces their fingers together as he looks away. “No subtle. If you wanna date me, than  _Date me_ . In for a penny, in for a pound and all that.”

Aziraphale lights up. “Alright then.”

Crowley stands up, dragging him to the door. “There better be a gift shop here. Museums always have gift shops. You're buying me something.”

Aziraphale smiles. “Anything you want, Dearest.”

Crowley's face flushes at the endearment.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun! He's going to date Crowley to the fullest extent he can manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now since it's my birthday, I'm going to go write the most smoopy, romantic, self-indulgent date for those two to go on!


End file.
